choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Senior Choices
This page contains the choices in The Senior and their outcomes. This game revolves around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 (Previous books completed) *Import now! *Play without importing. Choice 1 (Previous books incomplete) * Keep playing. * Go to The Junior! Choice 2 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 3 *Rainbow Road (��15) *Out of the Blue (��20) *Full blown (��20) *Bubblegum Babe (��20) *Good Ombre (��15) *Braid Runner *Playing with Fire *The Classic *Blondes have more Fun *Turn up the volume *Curl Power Choice 4 *Checker Me Out *Connect The Dots *Day Jean Believer Choice 5 *Perfect! Let's Go! *Not me. Let's try something else. Choice 6 *Yes, I'd like to rename Emily. *No, I'll keep my current name. Choice 7 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Enter your last name. Default is "Day". Choice 8 (Previous books incomplete) * Choose my love interest. (Go to Choice 9) * Remain single. (Skip Choices 9-10) Choice 9 (Previous books incomplete) * Chris * Kaitlyn * James * Zig * Becca Choice 10 (Previous books incomplete) * Am happy with my choice! * Want to date someone else. (Back to Choice 9) * Would rather be single. Chapter One: Don't Stop Me Now Choices Choice 1 *College went by so quickly! ( ) *It's gonna be the best year ever! ( ) *I can't wait to graduate! ( ) Choice 2 *Really loved magazine work (No effect) *Didn't really like it that much anyway (No effect) Choice 3 * This is adorable! ( ) Choice 4 *I can't wait to fill it up! (No effect) *But you didn't get me a car? (No effect) *I love you so much. (No effect) Choice 5 *Hug LI/Zack. (No effect) *Wait and introduce Dad. (No effect) *Run and make out with LI. (No effect) You only get the third option if you're dating someone. Choice 6 (Chris) * It sounds perfect! (��12) * I'll have to pass. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Chris) * Clink! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Chris) * Sports page! (No effect) * Lifestyle section! (No effect) * Culture column! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Chris) * You work hard and paid it off. I'm proud! (No effect) * We're going to put all these muscles to work tonight! (No effect) * Are these for tic tac toe or what? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Chris) * Torrid Winter, the steamiest book on the shelf? (No effect) * Palpable, a bone-chilling horror novel? (No effect) * The Land Bridge, a summary of human prehistory? (No effect) Choice 6 (Kaitlyn) * Unpacking can wait! (��12) * Maybe another day. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Kaitlyn) * Clink! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Kaitlyn) * Music reviews! (No effect) * For the lifestyle section! (No effect) * For their culture column! Diamond Choice 3 (Kaitlyn) * I've got to hear the music they inspired. (No effect) * Why do you think you're having them? * You should dream me into them to help you! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Kaitlyn) * I couldn't find my keys during the apocalypse! (No effect) * We all stayed at a resort on another plane! (No effect) * I blanked during a final! Choice 6 (James) *Sounds perfect! (��12) *Will have to wait. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (James) *Clink! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (James) * Literary reviews! * Lifestyle section! (No effect) * Culture column! Diamond Choice 3 (James) * So why not take a break? (No effect) * I have writer's block too! * Just write anyway. Diamond Choice 4 (James) * Be stealthy and subtle as an elf rogue. (No effect) * Quest for greatness as a human paladin. * Learn secrets as a tiefling warlock. Choice 6 (Zig) * How could I say no? (��12) * Maybe another day. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Zig) * Clink! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Zig) * Political page! * Lifestyle section! * Culture column! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Zig) * How did you make any time for yourself? * Now we can conquer the world! (No effect) * I thought your head looked a little bigger. Diamond Choice 3 (Zig) * Swim in the fountain. * Wear the picnic blanket like a toga. * Convince someone you're a time traveler. (No effect) Choice 6 (Becca) * Sounds perfect! (��12) * Maybe another day. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Becca) * Clink! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Becca) * Fashion review! (No effect) * Lifestyle section! (No effect) * Culture column! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Becca) * Honestly, I did too. (No effect) * That's not the Becca I know! (No effect) * Is everything okay? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Becca) * Kickboxing! (No effect) * Zumba! (No effect) * Racquetball! (No effect) Choice 6 (Single) * Duh, let's do it! (��12) * Rain check, okay? (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Single) * Clink! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Single) * Home and design page! (No effect) * Lifestyle section! (No effect) * Culture column! Diamond Choice 3 (Single) * How much should we charge? (No effect) * We're gonna bond so hard! (No effect) * How should we combine our work? Diamond Choice 4 (Single) * Fresh Pressed! (No effect) * Written in Stone! (No effect) * Wordy Furnishing! You will get Choice 7, 8 or 9 if you didn't buy all of the decorations for your apartment in The Junior, Book 1. This will not appear if you bought all of the items. Choice 7 * Curtains! (��17) * This rug! (��16) * This painting! (��20) * See more options... (Go to Choice 8) * I'm done making my selections. (Go to Choice 10) Choice 8 * Got a chair and ottoman. (��16) * Got some fairy lights. (��17) * Checked out some of Abbie's paintings. (Go to Choice 9) * Want to go back to my other options. (Go back to Choice 7) * I'm done making my selections. (Go to Choice 10) Choice 9 * A cat! (��17) * A seascape! (��17) * A dragon! (��17) * I want to go back to my other options. (Go back to Choice 7) * I'm done making my selections. (Go to Choice 10) Choice 10 *To get started on my thesis! (No effect) *To get to know you! (No effect) *For my classes! (No effect) Choice 11 *Fiction. (No effect) *Journalism. (No effect) *Playwriting. (No effect) This determines your academic focus for the rest of the series. "Write On!" - You've gathered inspiration for your thesis. Choice 12 *I'd love to! (��16) *Not this time. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Adventure. (No effect) * Peace. (No effect) * Comfort. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * Silly! (No effect) * Deep! (No effect) * Romantic! (No effect) "Write On!" - You've gathered inspiration for your thesis. Diamond Choice 7 * Your favorite place you've traveled! (No effect) * Your love life! (No effect) * What you're reading! (No effect) Choice 13 * A journal? (No effect) Choice 14 *This really is his journal! (No effect) *He was hot! (No effect) Chapter Two: Year of the Cat Choices Choice 1 *A romance. (+Romance) *A tragedy. (No effect) *Autobiographically inspired. (No effect) Choice 2 *It's a date, then! (+Romance) *I'm glad we can help people together. (No effect) *I'll bring that list! (No effect) Choice 3 *Some good writing tips! (No effect) *More about Vasquez! (No effect) *All about his love life! (No effect) "Write On!" - You've gathered inspiration for your thesis. Choice 4 *Play with some puppies! (No effect) *Cuddle some kittens! (No effect) *Creep in on the critters! (No effect) You get to choose all of them. This just determines the order. Choice 5 *Shelters like these are important. (No effect) *I'm sad there have to be shelters at all. (No effect) Choice 6 *Dogs are great companions! (+Adopt) *Dogs aren't that much work. (No effect) *She could help you meet people... (+Adopt, +Adopt) Choice 7 *Give you responsibility. (+Adopt) *Match your apathy. (+Adopt, +Adopt) *Improve your health. (No effect) Choice 8 *It still has meaning. (+Adopt, +Adopt) *It's better spent with a friend than in a shelter. (+Adopt) *Everyone dies eventually. (No effect) "Dr. Doo-Lots" - You convinced three people to adopt from the shelter! "Used Pet Salesperson" - You convinced two people to adopt from the shelter! "Pet Project" - You convinced one person to adopt from the shelter! "Write On!" - You've gained inspiration for your thesis. Choice 9 *Adopt the dog! (��17) ( ) *Adopt the cat! (��17) ( ) *Adopt both! (��30) ( ) *Wait until we're ready (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Dog) This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Name your puppy! Default is "Tater Tot". Diamond Choice 2 (Cat) This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Name your cat! Default is "Tofu". Choice 10 *How shy he was. (No effect) *That he had a romantic side. (No effect) *How bad his writing used to be. (No effect) Choice 11 *Is a staggering triumph of genius. (No effect) *Reads like it was written by Vasquez's ghost. (No effect) *Doesn't thank his girlfriend/''Emily'' enough in the acknowledgments. (No effect) Choice 12 *Let's get our nom on! (��17) *But I don't have time. Diamond Choice 1 *Fashion designer. (No effect) *Benevolent witch. (No effect) *Smuggler. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *A secret genius. (No effect) *Waiting for his lover. (No effect) *A serial killer. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *To fight crime. (No effect) *From his girlfriend. (No effect) *To feed his chinchillas. (No effect) "Write On!" - You've gained inspiration for your thesis. Chapter Three: Atomic Punk Choices Choice 1 *It's a little out of our price range. (No effect) *That's much too low! (No effect) Choice 2 *We sure are! (No effect) *No way! (No effect) Choice 3 *Still sorry you were hurt. (No effect) *Glad you learned something from all this. (No effect) Choice 4 *And the lounge is equipped for a rock show? (No effect) *But won't that be stealing your thunder? (No effect) *You're wonderful. Officially. (No effect) "House of Rock" - You and Zack found a home for Kaitlyn's party! Choice 5 *Black Magic Woman (��25) ( ) *Galactic Grunge (��20) ( ) *Current outfit (No effect) If you choose third option, you will be taken to your closet. Choice 6 *Now we have somewhere to store our secrets! (No effect) *Does the school know about it? (No effect) Choice 7 *What did you like about it? (No effect) *What did you hate about it? (No effect) *What surprised you the most? (No effect) Choice 8 (Dating Zig) *All your work will pay off. (No effect) *We'll relax extra hard to make up for it. (No effect) Choice 8 (Not dating Zig) *That's wonderful! (No effect) *That's a lot of pressure to put on yourself. (No effect) Choice 9 *The United Kingdom. (No effect) *Indonesia. (No effect) *Malawi. (No effect) Choice 10a (LI) *Sneak away! (��20) *Stay and enjoy the party. (No effect) Choice 10b (Single) * Lead the way! (��16) * I'd rather stay and enjoy the party. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Chris) *Be naughty with you. (No effect) *Curl up with you. (Path B) Diamond Choice 2 (Chris) (Path B) *Your future boss. *Your future son. (No effect) *Me. Future me. (No effect) "Something Only We Know" - You and Chris shared an encounter in the secret room! Diamond Choice 1 (Kaitlyn) *Spend one last night together. *Make battle plans. (Path B) Diamond Choice 1 (Kaitlyn) (Path B) *Rachel left her hard boiled eggs out too long. *Tripp's science experiment went awry. *Edgar's music became too powerful. (No effect) "Something Only We Know" - You and Kaitlyn shared an encounter in the secret room! Diamond Choice 1 (James) *Play dirty... *Make up our own rules! (Path B) Diamond Choice 2 (James) (Path B) *Pawns, use your laser pistols! *Bishops, unleash your smear campaign! *Queen, use your Queenly wiles! (No effect) "Something Only We Know" - You and James shared an encounter in the secret room! Diamond Choice 1 (Zig) *We play hide-and-seek for adults. (No effect) *''You're'' it. Diamond Choice 2 (Zig) *Let him find me. *Create a diversion. (No effect) *Get the drop on him. "Something Only We Know" - You and Zig shared an encounter in the secret room! Diamond Choice 1 (Becca) * Driving you wild. (No effect) * Listening to you. (Go to Diamond Choice 2) Diamond Choice 2 (Becca) * Hang it up. (No effect) * Wear it. (No effect) * Mail it to your dad. (No effect) "Something Only We Know" - You and Becca shared an encounter in the secret room! Choice 11 *Had the same idea! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Stolen your idea! (No effect) Choice 12 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Name the debut TBD album! Default is "Trial By Fire". Chapter Four: Mr. Blue Sky Choices Choice 1 *Are you about to crowd-surf or what? (No effect) *You need to apologize to Kaitlyn! (No effect) *We should all relax. (No effect) Choice 2 *An amazing opportunity! (No effect) *A disaster waiting to happen! (No effect) Choice 3 *And thanks so much for coming! ( ) *You'd better respect these ladies on tour. ( ) Choice 4 *Perfect for all three of us! (��19) *Like a big commitment at this time of night. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Soft and Beautiful! * Bright and Intense! (No effect) * Dark and Morbid! Diamond Choice 2 *Ready for my close-up. (No effect) *Not into the publicity. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Rushing the Kappas? *Everybody being in James' play? *The beautiful boat dance? (No effect) Choice 5 *There's no way in hell! (No effect) *If I break my legs, I'll blame you. (No effect) *It's a piece of cake! (No effect) Choice 6 *Why did you want me to jump, then? (No effect) *Aren't you mad that I lied? (No effect) *You're so much cooler than me! (+Romance) Choice 7 *Helping the community again. (No effect) *Mayor of Hartfeld someday (No effect) *Super busy, though. (No effect) Choice 8 *Changing the way I see him! (No effect) *So painful to read sometimes! (No effect) *Making me a stronger writer! (No effect) Choice 9 This is a timed choice *Cowabunga! (No effect) *Can I see your certification first? (No effect) *AHHHH!! (No effect) If you let the timer run out, you freeze and say nothing. Choice 10 This is a timed choice. *Smile! (No effect) *Shout! *Flash a peace sign! (No effect) If the timer ends, you just glare at the camera. Choice 11 This is a timed choice. *To one side! (No effect) *At the same time! (No effect) *And kiss! (If dating Chris) (No effect) If the timer ends, you space out and don't do any tricks. "On Cloud Nine" - You went skydiving with Chris! Choice 12 *Such an adventure! (��18) *Going to be too hard. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Not without me! (No effect) *But it's a long way down! (No effect) *Undress me. I'm coming too. (If dating Chris) (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *I hope the raccoon didn't ruin the picnic. (No effect) *How did you make it through those rapids? (No effect) *I'm so glad you didn't really ''get lost! (No effect) ''"Write On!" - You've gathered inspiration for your thesis. Choice 13 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Skydiving was... Default is "A rush!". Chapter Five: The Jungle Line Choices Choice 1 *I was just shopping! (No effect) *You must be Becca's mom! (No effect) *I hope I wasn't interrupting... (No effect) Choice 2 *Look at all the succulents! (No effect) Choice 3 *Take it! (��12) *Be fine without it. (No effect) You only get these diamond choices if you got the cat and/or dog in Chapter 2. Diamond Choice 1 (Dog) This is a fill-in-the-blank-choice *Our puppy's name is... Default is "Tater Tot." Diamond Choice 2 (Cat) This is a fill-in-the-blank-choice *And our cat's name is... Default is "Tofu." Choice 4 *Hairstyles *Outfits *Back to the story Chris: +Good Impression! (If you're using a diamond outfit or "Sharing Is Caring.") Choice 5 (Zig) This is a timed choice! *No thank you? (No effect) *Just one... (+Good Impression!) *Coming right up! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (if you bought the succulents) (All Paths) *A lovely terrarium. (+Good Impression!, Good Impression!) Zig: +Good Impression! (If you're using a diamond outfit or "Sharing Is Caring”.) + Good Impression! Choice 6 (Zig) *I love Zig, and I want to spend my life with him. (No effect) *You should embrace it! (No effect) *Life would be boring otherwise. (No effect) Choice 7 (Zig) *Always drops the toast butter side up! (No effect) *Has an adorable tell when he's nervous. (No effect) *Has really cold feet! (No effect) " " Choice 5 (Chris) *Tell me about summer camp? (No effect) *Play a game instead? (No effect) *See some pet pictures? (Go to Choice 5.3) (Only available if you have the aforementioned pets.) Choice 5.3 (Chris) (Bought the cat and the dog) *Tater Tot, ready for a walk (No effect) *Tofu, ready for some cuddles (No effect) *Tater Tot and Tofu hanging out together. (No effect) Choice 5.3 (Chris) (Bought the dog only) *When I mentioned a walk... (No effect) *When he was a squirrel... (No effect) *When I said he had to take a bath. (No effect) Choice 5.3 (Chris) (Bought the cat only) * + Good Impression! for any of the 3 choices in Choice 5. Choice 6 (Chris) *Got any good Chris stories? (No effect) *What do you like to do? (No effect) *How'd you raise such great kids? (+ Good Impression!) Choice 7 (Chris) *Like you guys, too! (+ Good Impression!) *Love Chris and want to spend my life with him. (+ Good Impression!) *''Am'' pretty awesome. (No effect) " " Choice 5 (Kaitlyn) *The concept of my thesis? (+Good Impression!) *What happened at the album release? *About our new fur''mily? '''Choice 6 (Kaitlyn)' *New stuff at work? *Fun holiday plans? (No effect) *Good, embarrassing Kaitlyn stories? Choice 7 (Kaitlyn) *Keep calm and graduate! *Love Kaitlyn for the rest of my life. (+Good Impression!) *Develop our talent as artists. "Charmed and Dangerous" - You made a good impression on Kailtyn's parents! James: +Good Impression! (If you're using a diamond outfit or "Sharing Is Caring.") Choice 5 (James) *Really focused on my thesis! (+ Good Impression!) *Just trying to keep up with your son! (No effect) *Inspired by a new tabletop game! (No effect) Third option only available if you went to the festival with James in Chapter 2? Choice 6 (James) *Tell me a story about James! (No effect) *Let me give you some investing advice. (No effect) *Have you had a chance to read James's book? (No effect) Choice 7 (James) *I love James and want to spend forever with him. (No effect) *There's no pressure. We're still young! (No effect) *Our careers and education come first. (No effect) + Good Impression! " " Choice 5 (Becca) * I didn't realize you were in the legal profession, too. * I hope I can live up to your standards. (No effect) * Becca thinks I'm good enough. Choice 6 (Becca) * Can I just say how impressive your daughter is? * It sounds like you've taken charge of your life! * Got any good Becca stories? (No effect) Choice 7 (Becca) * Love Becca and want to spend my life with her. * Think we'll provide for each other. (+Good Impression!) * Don't want to rush into anything. "Charmed and Dangerous" - You made a good impression on Becca's family! Choice 5 (Single) * * * Choice 8 *I take it back. Aaron's the best human. (No effect) *Can we go now? (No effect) *Yes, yes, yes! (No effect) Choice 9 *Aww! (No effect) Choice 10 *You're a primate, Hairy! (No effect) Choice 11 *The elephants. They're deep and sensitive. (No effect) *The giraffes. They're awkward and creative. (No effect) *A flamingo. Check out that style! (No effect) Choice 12 *But you can't have my celery! (No effect) *So take all the celeries. (No effect) Choice 13 *Petted better than you've ever been petted before. (No effect) *Fed grapes until you're even cuter and fatter. (No effect) *Roasted by my sick red panda impersonation. (No effect) Choice 14 *I think that's a wonderful idea! (No effect) *Just no. That's way too far! (No effect) *What about us? Only get the third option if you're dating Zig. Choice 15 *Go check out the butterfly tent! (��17) *Head back home now. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Migration. (No effect) *Chrysalis. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *On your face! (No effect) *On Aaron, without him noticing! (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Impossible! How did you do it? (No effect) *Inspiring! (No effect) *Intimidating! (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Fancy! (No effect) " " Chapter Six: Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Senior